Broken Perfection
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Yugi has always been known for his genius and he would like to keep it that way. When he starts tutoring ‘bad boy’ Yami things go down hill. Quick. ShounenAi YamiYugi
1. Heh

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Yugi has always been known for his genius and he would like to keep it that way. When he starts tutoring 'bad boy' Yami things go down hill. Quick. Shounen-Ai YamiYugi

Warnings: Shounen-Ai Cussing

Evie: Woo!

**Lyrics **– people in story are listening/can hear it.

_Lyrics_- put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

* * *

Chapter 1: Heh

* * *

"Yes I will tutor your son, no problem," a small teen said smiling sweetly. His tri-colored hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. (Okay so it was pretty erratic but it was the neatest he could get it.)

"Oh that you!" a kind women with long blond hair said smiling. (1) "How much do you want, Yugi-kun?"

"Oh, I don't want any money. Your family is a friend of my family. Helping you is my pleasure." Yugi heard someone scoff and flicked his gaze to the doorway. No one was there.

"Oh, I can't have you do this for free. I ins-" she was cut off.

"He said he didn't want any money. So keep it at that!" the man next to her fixed her with a stare and ran a hand through his messy red/black hair. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Yugi.

"You sure?" she asked the teen timidly. Her husband stood, threw his hands up and walked out of the room.

Yugi laughed softly, "I'm sure. Can you lead me to your sons room?"

"Yes, but he's not home right now . . ." she paused, "Do you mind waiting, he should be home soon. You can wait in the kitchen . . ."

"I'll wait in his room," he stood and held a hand out for her. "Lead the way."

* * *

>3

* * *

**Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood  
For the public's craving, existence in the dark  
It's our nature to destroy ourselves  
It's our nature to kill ourselves  
It's our nature to kill each other  
It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill, kill**

"I'm sorry about the music," the woman apologized, Yugi could make out the muffled words of the song coming from the room ahead. "Feel free to turn it off."

Yugi nodded. 'I don't really mind. . .'

**kill, kill, kill, kill  
****kill, kill, kill, kill  
****kill, kill, kill, kill  
****kill, kill, kill**

Yugi walked cautiously towards the room and stopped a couple feet in front of the door. He studied it.

**  
It's our nature to destroy ourselves  
****It's our nature to kill ourselves  
****It's our nature to kill each other  
****It's in our nature to kill**

It was painted completely black. 'Hmm . . .' Yugi cautiously opened the door and entered the room.

**Alright! **

**Break me down  
****You got a lovely face  
****We're going to your place  
****And now you got to freak me out  
****Scream so loud  
****Getting fucking laid  
****You want me to stay  
****But I got to make my way**

The music hit him like a brick wall and he nearly feel over by how loud it actually was. 'if its really turned up this loud and it was muffled in the hall with the door closed . . . .' "the rooms soundproof . ."

Yugi closed the door and walked over to the stereo system. He turned the volume down and glanced around the room, taking in every detail. He sat down on the black bed and marveled at how soft it actually was. He stored the room information away. Just incase. He glanced around again to make sure he was really alone, he was. He flopped back and moaned softly at the heavenly feel.

He heard a soft 'click' but brushed it off as the song changing.

**Hey!  
****You're a crazy bitch  
****But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
****When I dream  
****I'm doing you all night  
****Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

"This sounds vaguely familiar, what is it?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"Why it's Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry, my dear," a new deeper voice said.

**Hey!  
****You're a crazy bitch  
****But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
****When I dream  
****I'm doing you all night  
****Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

The bed shifted and Yugi went to sit up but two strong hands held him down. "And who're you, love?"

A face appeared in Yugi line of vision. The stranger shifted and Yugi felt pressure on his hips. He blushed realizing a total stranger was straddling him. "I- I'm Yugi?"

"You sure? That sounded like a question to me," the man smiled a narrowed his crimson eyes. he had spiked red/black hair and blond bangs. Oh, did I mention fangs? (2)

**Take it all  
****The paper is your game  
****You jump in bed with fame  
****Another one night payed in full  
****You're so fine  
****It won't be a loss  
****Cashing in the rocks  
****Just to get you face to face**

"H-hai, I'm sure," Yugi tried to pull his hands free.

"Iie. Your not going anywhere. Now, why're you in my room? Lying on my bed?" the man dipped his head lower and his breath caressed Yugis face, causing his blush to darken.

"Yami?" Yugi question softly. He got a nod of conformation. "I- I'm going to tutor you?"

**Hey!  
****You're a crazy bitch  
****But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
****When I dream  
****I'm doing you all night  
****Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

"You?" Yami questioned his head dipping lower.

"Hai." Yugi again tried to get away but still failed.

"Isn't this rich. I'm getting tutored by you? But you short." Yami chuckled darkly.

"I'm vertically challenged. You don't have to rub it in." Yugi attempted a glare, which just caused Yami to chuckle.

"Well let me give you a proper introduction," Yamis head dipped lower and he captured Yugis lips.

**Hey!  
****You're a crazy bitch  
****But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
****When I dream  
****I'm doing you all night  
****Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

Yugis eyes widened as he felt Yamis lips upon his own. "Nnn!" Yugi opened his mouth to talk.

Yami took this chance and deepened the kiss. He dipped his tongue into the smaller teens mouth and earned a surprised gasp as a reward.

Yugi squirmed, trying, in vain, to get away. He felt something cold pass over his stomach.

**Get the video  
****Fuck you so good  
****Get the video  
****Fuck you so good  
****Crazy bitch  
****Crazy bitch  
****Crazy... bitch**

Yami entertained his free hand with Yugis bare stomach. He lightly traced patterns on the heated skin. He reached up and under the shirt and brushed against the teens nipples.

Yugi moaned into the kiss and almost succumbed into the older teens skills. _Almost_.

**Hey!  
****You're a crazy bitch  
****But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
****When I dream  
****I'm doing you all night  
****Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

Yugi forced himself to relax.

Yami noticed this and pulled away allowing the boy under his to gasp for air. "Heh."

**Hey  
****You're a crazy bitch  
****But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
****When I dream  
****I'm doing you all night  
****Scratches all down my back  
****Come on!  
**

Yugi gasped for air and kept his eyes half lidded.

Yami captured Yugis lips in another rough heated kiss. He removed the hand pinning Yugis and had it join the other.

**Baby girl  
****You want it all  
****To be a star you'll have to go down  
****Take it off  
****No need to talk  
****You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!**

Yugi used this chance to pushed the taller teen off him jumped up and made for the door.

Yami smirked at the figure as he attempted to open the locked door. Yami stood slowly and walked behind the boy. He placed one hand on one side of the panicking teen the other and dangled keys in front of Yugis face, "It's locked love."

**Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
**

Yugi squeaked in surprise and spun around. Yami pressed his body against the smallers and inserted the key into the keyhole. He held Yugi gaze while doing this and turned the key. There was a 'click' and they stood there, holding each others gaze. Finally Yugi looked down, blushing darkly. He pulled his shirt down and felt something grab his chin.

Yami forced Yugi to look at him.

**Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
**

He pressed his lips possessively, but softly, against Yugis and opened the door for him. "See you soon," Yugi ran hurriedly out of the room, "hikari."

**You keep me right on  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!

* * *

**

1: I dun know what Yugi/Yamis 'rents look like soz I'm goin wit dat.  
2:whisper: I think all teh yamis have fangs.

Evie: how dat fer a chap! Neh! Neh! FEEDBACK PEOPLE! If J00 hated it tell moi!

TELL MOI! Nya. nya. This is ganna be fun to write.

REVIEW PLEASE! That the only thing that keeps moi going!

Click


	2. Marik

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Evie: Yea . . . I dunnu y I started this story like that but . . . . I did.

: It's kinda both. He randomly jumps guys who're in his room without his permission. UND I guess he wants ta jump Yugis pixels. Wait . . . I mean bones. And I disagurr I think they'll study lots. Yami will study Yugis anatomy and Yugi will study the floor, walls, ceiling and other inanimate objects.

**Noise**- is, well, a noise in teh story.

**Lyrics (centered) **– people in story are listening/can hear it.  
_Lyrics (centered)_ - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

* * *

Chapter Two: Marik

* * *

Yugi ran hurriedly out of the house and jumped into his car. 

He locked the doors and put the key in the ignition.

His breathing was erratic and his face was a brilliant red. His hand was positioned to turn the key but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Should he go back in and tell Yamis –He blushed just thinking the name- parents he couldn't do it? Or should he go in and slap the teen for stealing his first kiss? Or should he look forward to the next time he sees Ya . . . wait. "That bastard!" Yugi cussed and he hit the steering wheel. **Honk!**

He grimaced, started his car and drove home.

>3

Marik drummed his fingers against Yamis headboard as he waited, semi, patiently for said boy. He head bobbed as Ashkira started to blast through Yamis extensive stereo system.

**The wind blows on my eternal flesh  
****Pulling back each flaw from my past  
****Everything exposed for the world to see  
****But I think about what's beneath me  
****So many life's and so many memories  
****Now I feel comfortable  
****Now I don't exist  
****My resentments are plagued and eating me away  
****Should've changed to make right before the light**

Marik was currently sprawled, on his stomach, across Yamis huge plush bed. He buried his face in a black pillow and sighed. Where was Yami!

**Gain from your faults  
There's too much at stake to forget what's on your plate  
I dredge the road to happy destiny and see  
While you dredge the road of suffering and be  
But either way you may lay in the next seconds to come  
So overcome the thoughts in your head  
Life on life's have never been so hard  
Even though you thought you came so far  
Earth shattering cry's bellow out from the pit of my stomach  
Do I belong here  
Does anybody belong here  
Cause this is your last chance to take everything out of life that you can  
Tear away from the world that you think you live in  
Do I exist  
Does anybody exist in this place**

Yami opened his door and was met with an interesting sight. Someone was in his room without permission. He closed the door and a smirk found a home on Yami's face as he stalked his prey. It didn't matter that he knew this person well. He just wanted some fun.

**This is your last chance to take everything out of life that you can****  
****Tear away from the world that you think you live in**

As the song changed Marik heard the soft sound of shoed feet against carpet. Heh. Yami thinks he can get him. That's cute. Marik waited.

**I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
****Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
****Started and stop it, from end to beginning  
****A new day is coming, and I am finally free**

5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Yami pounced and landed on top of Marik's back. He was then promptly rolled over and under what he thought to be an unsuspecting victim. He pouted and made an attempt to cross his arms but found that difficult when Marik pinned them above his head.

**Run away, run away, I'll attack  
****Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
****Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
****I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA**

"How'd you know?" Marik leaned down and kissed the smaller boy. "Dear, I told you. You need to take your shoes off or I can hear you."

**I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever  
****It ended for both of us, faster than a  
****Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
****I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see  
****Fight!**

Yami made an 'o' shape with his mouth and smiled. "Ooo, I have big news." Marik quirked a brow and maneuvered to where he was pinning Yami down with only one hand. With his free hand he grabbed the stereo remote and turned it off.

"Elaborate," Marik dropped the remote, leaned down and licked the teens neck.

"Mmm," Yami moaned, almost forgetting what he was saying, "Oh, I have a new tutor. This ones a cute virgin, too. Smart little fucker but cute."

Marik nodded as he kissed his way up to Yami's mouth and busied it for a moment.

"Unn," Yami pulled back slightly, "I didn't lock the door."

"No problem. I doubt your parent will just walk in anymore." Marik smirked and nipped Yami's bottom lip. "So what're you ganna do about the cute virgin? And how do you know he's even a virgin?"

"He has that air to him." Yami mock whimpered when Marik pulled his –rainbow- tie off and tied Yami's hands to the headboard. "What do you think I'm ganna do? I'm ganna fuck him, of course. But, like I said, he has this air about him." Yami bit back a moan as Marik unbuttoned his shirt and licked a nub. "I'm ganna have to play the sweet romantic and not get _any_ action until he's ready." Marik looked up at him curiously. "Yes, none. So get everything in today cuz today's the last day. You might wanna call 'Kura. Wait he doesn't do this anymore cuz he's serious about this one, neh?" Marik bit Yami's nipple particularly hard. "Ow! Hey! Don't take your anger out on my fucking nipples just cuz Bakura won't bottom for you anymore! Find someone."

Marik's eyes flashed and he growled, "You talk too much."

Yami smirked. God he's ganna be sore tomorrow.

>3

Yugi collapsed on his bed and tried not to blink. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered it. Sighed and picked up his phone. He dialed the long since memorized number. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the images as he counted the rings. 2. 3. 4. 5. He went to hang up when his friend answered. (1)

"Unn, stop it! Yea? Yugi?" Came a raspy yet feminine voice.

Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, it's me, Ryou. Are you busy? I can call back later."

A throaty moan emitted from the phone and Yugi felt his face become red. "Iiette! I said stop!" a thud and a groan followed that. "Sorry Yugi, the problem just got pushed out of bed, what's up? Weren't you going to meet your new student today?"

"Erm, yes. Are you sure I'm not interrupting?" Yugi laughed nervously.

"It matters on who you ask, but no. Now, spill. Is he hot?" Yugi could hear yelling that sounded vaguely like. 'How dare you gossip on other guy's hotness while I'm in the room!'

Yugi rolled his eyes, mimicking what Ryou was doing on the other end. "Well, yeah, but . . ." he trailed off.

"Omigod! What happened?" Ryou giggled softly.

"He kinda jumped me," Yugi's face burned again.

"WHAT? HE JUMPED YOU? What's his name?" Ryou cried in a high-pitched voice (SCREAM? SCREAM? Whisper?)

"H- His name is Yami Atemu, odd last name." Yugi replied automatically.

Yugi heard static, signifying that Ryou was having a little side conversation. A deeper voice came over the line, "Hey, next time you see Yami tell him Bakura said he should get off his lazy ass and stop molesting my love slave's friends." Ryou made a soft surprised cry. And Yugi gawked, wha? "I'm sorry, ignore him. Anyways. I've heard of him. Nothing great thought."

Yugi quirked a brow, he was a sheltered child and anything he heard was usually screened by his parents first. "Really? Like what?"

"Well, what I gather from 'Kura, Jou, Honda, ya know, the usual crowd, is he's pretty shady. He throws boyfriends around like dolls. He used to be mellower but something happened and 'Kura won't tell me!" Ryou growled in frustration.

"That's fine I'm not one to pry. Plus all I'm doing is tutoring him."

"Uh, huh. And I like girls." Ryou said in a dull voice.

"In second grade you liked-" Yugi smiled as his friends frantic reply came.

"I was confused then! Anyways, this isn't about me! So tell me what happed with this 'Yami' fellow." Yugi could hear Ryou's nervous giggles.

". . . Fag hag." It was Ryous turn to chuckle.

"Don't I know it."

>3

Yami opened his eyes and started at his ceiling for a moment before realizing he was, indeed, awake. He groaned softly and stretched; he arched his back off his bed, lifted his arms above his head, rolled over onto his side and then curled back up into a ball, allowing the body next to him to press against his body, once again. Yami closed his eyes again and ignored the random mumbling coming from Marik; he then reopened his eyes, to come face to face with a pair of angry red-violet eyes.

"Why, hello, 'Kura." Yami smiled in a some-what maniacal way, show off his fangs.

"Stop molesting my koi's friends." He said simply and continued to glare.

See this is why he should have locked the door. Yami sighed heavily and gave Bakura a blank look. "What are you talking about now?"

"Ryou was talking to his little friend today," Bakura paused here and muttered something about getting pushed out of bed, "I think his name was Yugi and-"

"Yugi?" Yami grinned, the spark coming back into his eyes.

Bakura continued without pause. "-Ryou said something about you jumping him. Then I got drilled for the next half hour cuz I accidentally said something about that thing."

"You told him?" Yami cried in outrage and sat up.

"No! But because of your sorry ass, I'm in deep shit with him!" Bakura placed his hands on his hips in a girlish manner he'd picked up soon after meeting Ryou.

Yami sighed with relief and two strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Hello, Bakura." A sour voice snapped.

"Oh, shove it Marik! You're just pissed. Why don't you just go for that cute little blond that's friends with Ryou?" the albino snapped in an equally harsh tone.

"It thought you didn't want people to molest your boyfriends' friends?" Marik sat up also and cocked his head to the side.

Yami listened his mild amusement, seriously debating whether he should collapse back onto the bed and go back to sleep or not.

"Argh!" Bakura groaned. "I came here to talk to Yami not you, so shuddup!"

Marik growled back but kept his mouth shut, something about Bakura still made his obey every word that came out of the sweet mouth. (He he :purr:)

Yami threw his arms above his head again and stretched, once again arching his back away from Marik before declining against the Egyptian. "As fascinated as I am with this conversation I want to sleep so, fine I'll stop molesting the boy, until he's okay with it, okay?"

Bakura nodded but still gave Yami a suspicious look.

"Good, now if you excuse me I'm going to pass out now," Yami promptly fell onto the bed and his breathing evened out.

That was . . . odd.

>3

Shortly after Bakura left, Yami woke again to find Marik getting dressed. "Leaving?"

Marik turned to him, in the middle of pulling on his snap up shirt, "Did I wake you?"

Yami shook his head and cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, I should go. I was going to meet Otogi and hang out, maybe go harass people, but he has a date with his newest toy," Marik sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "But, he seems serious about his one so. . ."

A sad smile tugged at Yami's lips, "You should find someone."

Marik waved his hand in a dismissive matter, "Yea, yea. I know. I know. Anyways I'm ganna shove off. Okay?"

Yami swung his legs over the edge of his bed, "Okay, I'll see you?"

Marik smiled, "Yea." He leaned forward kissed Yami softly and went to leave. He stopped in the doorway and murmured softly, "Sorry 'bout last night."

**Flashback**

Yami cried out as he came, spilling onto both of their stomachs. "Marik!"

Marik thrust a couple more times and came also, he groaned and whispered, "Bakura."

**Flashback**

(Yami's poor ego. :snicker:)

"Don't worry. I'm sure I've done that to you before. Plus, I know that you _love_ him." Marik stiffened slightly at that, gave a curt nod and left.

Yami looked at the empty space and sighed. Poor Marik.

>3

Marik placed his headphones on his ears turned his black iPod on, he turned the volume way down low so it wouldn't distract him and sighed softly as the first song came on. Why _that_ song?

**Seems like just yesterday  
****You were a part of me  
****I used to stand so tall  
****I used to be so strong  
****Your arms around me tight  
****Everything, it felt so right  
****Unbreakable  
****Like nothing could go wrong  
****Now I can't breath  
****No, I can't sleep  
****I'm barely hanging on**

He knew it was a weird song seeing how almost all of the other songs were black metal, but ever since Bakura left him. . . It just suited him.

**Here I am once again  
****I'm torn into pieces  
****Can't deny it  
****Can't pretend  
****Just thought you were the one  
****Broken up, deep inside  
****But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
****Behind these hazel eyes**

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. He really hated missing him. He really did. Why did he have to miss him so much. Why? _Why?_ Why couldn't he just except the Bakura was gone and be done with it and move onto the next?

**I told you everything  
****Opened up and let you in  
****You made me feel alright****  
Now all that's left to me  
****Is what I pretend to be  
****So together  
****But so broken up inside  
****Cuz I can't breathe  
****No, I can't sleep  
****I'm barely hanging on**

Why? Because that's how much Bakura affected him. Marik _found_ Bakura laying in a gutter a few years back. He had a horrid bite. But his bark was worse. Marik took care of him none-the-less, nursed him back to health and steadily came to love the yami no tenshi. (I'm hoping that means something like dark angel or darkness angel so yea . . . )

**Here I am once again  
****I'm torn into pieces  
****Can't deny it  
****Can't pretend  
****Just thought you were the one  
****Broken up, deep inside  
****But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
****Behind these hazel eyes**

Bakura had accepted his advances with hungry lustful eyes. But now his once feisty kitten has mellowed out and now romances a naïve hikari no tenshi. (Once, again, hoping it means something like light angel or some such.)

**Swallow me then spit me out  
****For hating you I blame myself  
****Seeing you it kills me now  
****Though I don't cry on the outside  
****Anymooorrree  
****Anymore**

Something plopped on top of Marik's head and he looked up. A fine drizzle started and, as Marik stood there, it became a downpour. Marik sighed and went for the nearest alcove. He really did try to hate the teen; to try and wash away the love but it didn't work. All his spite was fake. He glanced inside the store, it was a bookstore, and he decided to go in.

**Here I am once again  
****I'm torn into pieces  
****Can't deny it  
****Can't pretend  
****Just thought you were the one  
****Broken up, deep inside  
****But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
****Behind these hazel eyes**

He shook off slightly as he entered he looked around and saw a flash of gold. He followed after it curiously. He soon found out it was a teen, about his age's hair. The boy had golden blond hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a purple shirt the rode up and showed off a black undershirt and his flat stomach. Tight cream colored pants accentuated his long legs. Marik continued forward even after he remembered that this was the blond Bakura was talking about. He drew closer and the boy noticed him. "Marik?" the boy questioned. Marik nodded and drew up in front of the shorter teen. "Is Bakura here?" the teen inquired. The only time he saw this particular person was when 'Kura was around and lately 'Kura was always with Ryou and said-albino was the one he was looking for. Tears suddenly pricked at the edges of Marik eyes as that cursed name escaped from the blonds lips. "Malik . . ." Marik trailed off and a tear slipped down his cheek. Maliks lilac eyes went wide. Oh, shit he forgot! Ryou had told his to be careful about saying Bakura's name around Marik because Marik was sore about the breakup. "I'm sorry." Malik lifted a hand and brushed some sopping hair away from Marik's watery violet eyes. Marik rested his hands on Malik's shoulders. "Kudasai. . . . help me. . . forget him."

**Here I am once again  
****I'm torn into pieces  
****Can't deny it  
****Can't pretend  
****Just thought you were the one  
****Broken up, deep inside  
****But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
****Behind these hazel eyes

* * *

**

Evie: yes, that is how I'm ending it.

1: That's what I do. I hang up after five rings because I think that if it goes longer I'm disturbing them.  
2: The reason he itched his nose is cuz I did right before I typed the sentence.

I had another two pages in this chap buy I decided to save that for later :wink:

HA! I MADE MARIK CRY!

Marik:twitch:cases Evie with his collection of knives:

Evie: O.O HOT MARIKMALIK YAOI SEX:cowers:

Marik:stops a scant few inches away from Evie: promise?

Evie:nods in a nervous way:

Marik: Okay then :happy:happy:

I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!

P.S. I _think_ 'kudasai' means 'please'. . . If not. . . oops.

Still, on hiatus.

Sarah: She doesn't know the _meaning_ of hiatus. She's sleep deprived because she's so frantic on updating.

Evie:pouts: but sleep deprivation make's me more awake and hyper the next day.

Sarah:sighs:shakes head:

Evie: I slept 16 hours last night :D :D :D

Jake? Are the fireworks in Missouri better then the Texas ones?

Click (Yes I'm still doing that)

Last Chance (c) Ashkira  
Attack (c) 30 Seconds To Mars  
Behind These Hazel Eyes (c) Kelly Clarkson


	3. Why?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Omigod. Sad chap. :giggle:

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing (A bit) Angst

Couple: YamiYugi

Evie:gasp: 'Kura-kitchi has a heart!

**Noise**- is, well, a noise in teh story.

**Lyrics (centered) **– people in story are listening/can hear it.  
_Lyrics (centered) _- put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

-----

Why?

-----

A shrill ring cut through the quite night. Yugi sat up with a jolt and looked around wildly. "Wha?" The phone rang again and he looked at his clock. "Who's calling at two in the morning?" Yugi quickly grabbed the phone, in hopes that his grandpa wouldn't be woken up. "Moshi-moosh. . . moshi-mos. . . Who is this and do you realize it's two in the morning?"

Static met him and as he deemed it was a prank call and he should just hang up a sharp intake of breath meet his ear. "Hello?" there was a short noise that sounded a lot like a sob. "Yugi?" Yugi hesitated, "Hai?"

Yugi made out a muffled cough before the person on the other end spoke. "Hey. . It's Bakura." This made Yugi blink. _Why the hell. . .?_ "Ryou's been in an accident."

Yugi froze. _Ryou?_ "What?"

"Ryou. He's," there was another cough, "he's been in an accident and he's. . . asking to see you before. . ."

Yugi felt tears prick his eyes. "'Before'? 'Before' what? No, never mind that where are you?"

"Uh, the hospital close to the. . . gym. I don't know the name." Bakura sounded on the verge of breaking down. "Hurry."

"Hai, I know where your talking about. I'll be there soon." Yugi was already out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of pants he could find.

"Good. . . good." Bakura sounded oddly relived but Yugi figured he was tired and he was just confusing himself. "Oh, and don't worry about calling anyone."

"Okay, thanks Bakura, bye." Yugi hung up without waiting for a reply. He knew he was being rude but he was already dressed and he wanted to leave.

_Oh god, Ryou. . . ._

3

Bakura gently kissed the frail pale hand within his own. "Hey, babe. Yugi's coming, okay?"

Ryou forced his eyes open and smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"No problem." Bakura smiled and quickly rubbed his on-coming tears. Ryou noticed that and the sadness grew. _Damnit. He's already lost all his close people. Why now? Why not after he got over. . ._ the door opened and a frantic Yugi walked up to Ryous side.

"Oh, God. Ryou." Tears ran freely down Yugi's face and he looked on the brink of collapsing.

"Bakura?" Ryou managed before breaking into a coughing fit. Bakura's eyes widened in slight panic and his grip on Ryou's hand involuntarily tightened. "Bakura. . . 'Kura, I'm fine. I wanna talk to Yugi." He paused and his gaze momentarily flitted away from Bakura to Yugi. "Alone."

A short silence followed but Bakura, in the end, let go of Ryou's hand and left the room. Another silence followed and Yugi tried to muffle his sobs. "Ryou, what happened?"

This made Ryou smile weakly, "My, dumb naïve personality got me shot." Yugi gasped and walked closer and sat in the chair next to the albino's bed. "You'll be okay. . . . Right?"

Ryou looked away and out the window at the pacing Bakura. "Yea."

"What! But you only got shot right!" Yugi waved his hands. "It can't be that bad! Right? Please. You can't. . . can't. . ."

"Die." Ryou finished. "Yes I can and I might. But they said they have high hopes but I'm still not out of the doghouse."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Something about a ruptured something." Ryou smiled in a giddy way.

Yugi paused, open-mouthed. ". . . . . . what exactly do they have you on?"

"I don't know, there is a fancy name but I can't remember. They said it was the strongest they have," Ryou giggled then shook his head and schooled his emotions, "Anyways, I have something I need you to do for me." Yugi nodded and fiercely rubbed at his tears. "I need you to watch over Bakura for me, if I don't make it. Your prolly ganna ask me why so I'll tell you quickly because Malik is on his way also." Ryou paused, suddenly short of breath. "Bakura isn't over Marik." Yugi raised a brow, "But he's constantly bickering with him and bashing him. Plus he broke it off with Marik not the other way around from what I've heard." Ryou sighed.

"It's all a front. He loves me but he also loves Marik, I mean, for heavens sake Marik _saved his **life**_, but he knew if he stayed with Marik neither of them would, hmm, how can I put this, grow." Ryou paused and played over his last chose words. "Yeah. So he broke it off with Marik and stayed with me, hoping Marik would move on. And Marik finally has but now I might die," Yugi couldn't repress a flinch. "And he has no one to turn to, so just make sure he doesn't jump off a building or something. I think he has more will than that but with him you never know."

Yugi noticed that Ryou looked a lot paler then when he first entered the room and he voice seemed more high-strung. "Ryou?" Ryou glared at him. "Yugi, stop it. I know I'm not looking great right now but don't remind me!" Ryou was breathing harder now and he was brightly flushed. Both of their attention was brought to the window when they heard a sharp cry.

"God!" Malik cried as he burst into the room. "You look like shit!"

-----

Gomen nasai about the short chap but I'm starting a new system of updating but I have to update all my stories first. All update's will come in the last week of the month. Sometimes sooner but never later than the last week. Got it? Starting next month.

Lurv J00 all!

BTW 'Kura-kitchi got kicked in his ahem and he gave the sharp cry. Prolly cuz he wouldn't let Malik through. I HATE YOU MALIK!

Click


	4. Movies

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Summary: first chap

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Couple: YamiYugi

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Fuck, I dun even knu wut's ganna happen in this chap yet.

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they can't hear it)

----------

Movies

----------

Yugi was bored, and Yugi bored is not good, that means either he starts to clean or he bakes. Yes bakes. Therefore, as soon as his grandpa saw Yugi walking towards the cleaning supply closet he immediately suggested the best thing to save his poor house. Yugi should go to the movies. Yugi paused for a second but complied saying something about there was a movie he wanted to see. Thus, starting the whole 'Yugi-went-to-the-movies-and-he-saw-someone-he-didn't-want-to' catastrophe.

-----

Yugi scratched his nose as he waited in line. He was going to see 'X-Men 3, The Last Stand' because everyone kept raving about it. He had his hands tucked neatly in his blue jeans pockets. His head bobbed slightly in beat with his music. He was tempted to turn his iPod up because Weezers' 'My Best Friend' song was playing, but he didn't want to disturb the people around him. He came to the window got his ticket and went inside. (Cuz I lazy und unimaginative)

He looked around hoping against hope that he would see one of his friends. Nevertheless, when you hope against hope you usually end on the less-than-happy side. He sighed and took a place in line. He was hungry and he hadn't eaten any lunch. A hot dog sounds good. He mused to himself.

-----

Yami bit his tongue to keep from yelling. His adorable little virgin was standing about ten feet away and he wanted so badly to just go up to him and ravish him. He watched with growing excitement as the petite tenshi bought a hot dog and a small coke.

Yugi walked towards the appropriate theater room and Yami watched as Yugi's hips swayed softly that few guys can do right. He followed the lithe boy into the theater and decided to wait until they dimmed the lights to go sit next to him. He was glad the theater was crowed because, one; it meant Yugi had to sit on the upper most row and two; few people would see Yami's advances. Yami smirked as Yugi chose the chair next to the wall. That'll help a lot also.

The lights dimmed and the commercials started playing. Yami made his way through scattered people to the empty seat next to Yugi. Luck was on Yami's side today, Yugi didn't notice him. He waited a few minuets longer and the movie started, so did Yami.

-----

Yugi suddenly felt the overwhelming presence of someone next to him. Hot breath caressed his ear and a husky whisper registered, "Hello, hikari."

Wait . . . hadn't Yami called him that? "Y-Yami?" Yugi whispered and for the second time that hour, he hoped against hope he was wrong.

"Yes?" Yami purred and lightly nipped Yugi's earlobe.

Yugi shivered, "They're people around, leave me alone." He tried to be firm. He really did but firm doesn't seem to be in Yugi's body's vocabulary. Except for in one case that Yugi would rather not discuss.

Yami reached over the embarrassed boy and grabbed his coke. He retracted it and took a sip. Mountain dew. –Hellz yea- as Yami distracted Yugi with the whole drink fiasco he snaked an arm around that lithe waist and pulled the startled boy to him. Yug turned and went to voice his protest but was cut short by the look in Yami's eyes. He found himself frozen stiff. He couldn't get his body to do his biding. He relaxed back against the teen. No. No! That's not what he wants to do! He wants to push the taller boy away and maybe kick him but not get closer! Yami smirked at this, set the drink in his cup holder and placed his free hand on Yugi's, and they sat, in that close proximity, enjoying the movie and the feel of the others body against their own. –One more than the other.-

-----

The movie was almost over and they had managed to change their position. Yami was now leaning against the wall on leg draped of Yugi's and his seat, Yugi was situated between Yami's legs, leaning against his chest and both of Yami's arms were wrapped around the others waist. Yugi was trying desperately to pay attention to the movie but it was growing increasingly harder seeing how it seemed that with every passing second Yami's mouth appeared to grow closer and closer to Yugi's nape.

"_Do you know who I am?!" a man on the screen yelled after a women. "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!"_

This made Yami chuckle and the vibrations transferred through Yugi's back and sent shockwaves throughout Yugi's entire body. He shivered softly and Yami smirked. Oh, how he loved how this boy reacted to simple things. However, he was so very right when he said that Yugi would first have to be romanced.

-----

Yugi never could resist an impulse, so when, at the end of the movie, Magneto moved the metal chess piece a fraction with his powers, he immediately jumped up, along with a couple girls, and yelled 'Woo!'

As immature as it was he felt better that others had done it also. He grinned as the lights came back on. He turned to grab his trash and was painfully reminded that he had, indeed, spent the entire movie in _his_ lap. Yami smirked up at him.

"Did you like the movie?" Yami purred as he stood.

Yugi nodded a light pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Good," Yami reached up and ruffled Yugi hair. "So did I."

Yugi furrowed his brows, not liking that Yami was _touching_ his _hair_.

"So," Yami started, amused with Yugi's reactions. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Yugi automatically nodded. "Eight o'clock in the morning."

"Tch. You'll have to drag me out of bed." Yami crossed his arms and made to leave. "I had a nice time watching to movie with you. Bye."

"Bye." Yugi smiled and, by impulse, leaned up and kissed Yami's cheek.

Both teen's eyes widened and Yugi bolted for the door.

Maybe it was time to start trying to ignore those impulses.

----------

The first 2 ¾ pages was the chap I was ganna do last time but didn't put it in here because I couldn't think of anything to do. :shot:

:cough:cough:

This story has a ways to go but I think Martha is thinking of taking mah computer after the next report card which'll mean I can only type weekends and on 'B' Days during Study Skills. :cough:cough: I'll keep mah schedule and update last week of every month thou.

So, This udate was only ganna be one day late but that turned into eight because TH?E FUCKING COMPUTER WOULDN'T ACCEPT MY FLOPPY!!! I srry. :cough:cough:

:cough:cough:

. . . I wonder how may readers I've lost . . . I dun remember getting very many reviews . . .

Damn . . . . .

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
